


Doctor, Doctor Give Me The News

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Watersport?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene from a rolepay I'm doing with Leenhiddles~ </p>
<p>Hospital AU with Rhack!  This is just filth really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor Give Me The News

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is a doctor while Rhys is a nurse who works under Jack~

"Mmmm Jack...what are you doing?" Rhys asks as he feels gentle fingers sliding into his well fucked hole. Jack had just fucked him within an inch of his life and he still had to get up to get ready for work. He moans as the elder man pulls his fingers out, something much bigger and solid taking their place. It’s obviously a butt plug, but Rhys doesn't know why Jack is putting one it now.

 

"Gonna keep you plugged up for as long as you can stand it, sweetheart." Jack purrs, kissing him nice and slow. Rhys shifts and whimpers when the plug brushes up ever so slightly against his abused prostate. "But work...I can't, Jack." He protests half heatedly. The doctor places a hand on his flat tummy and strokes lightly, "You can, babe. Trust me the reward will be worth it." Rhys sighs, but relents and the two of them get ready for the day. With every movement though, especially while walking the plug shifts and Rhys finds himself shivering and half hard by the time they get to the hospital.

 

He's eternally grateful that the day is relatively easy for him, mostly doing paperwork and sitting down. Rhys almost forgets about the plug as he works. His semi erection has flagged away and he's doing well, that is until he gets a page from Jack and bolts out of his seat. His legs wobble as the plug relentlessly presses into his prostate, making him see stars as he clings to the door way for support. 'S-Shit...Ok just baby steps, baby steps.' He tells himself slowly letting go of the door. Rhys makes his way to Jack as quickly as possible, cheeks red and a little bit of sweat beading near his hairline.

 

He has a chart discreetly placed over his crotch as finally he makes it to the room Jack is at. The man is currently tending to a patient as Rhys says, "You wanted to see me, Doctor Lawrence?" Jack lifts his head with a grin and gets him to work. It’s hard to concentrate with the tortuous thing inside him, thankfully Jack takes over for the more dangerous things while Rhys stands back, biting his lower lip hard. He wants to take it out so badly...The sly, pleased looks Jack keeps giving him is so encouraging though and he can't stop himself from trembling with pleasure.

 

Rhys manages to make it through till lunch, but his bladder is bursting with the need to piss so he makes his way to the bathroom. The brunette drops his pants and tries to relax so he can pee, but no matter how hard he tries nothing comes out. He looks down in frustration at his dick, noticing its half hard again and shit there's no way he can pee with a semi erect cock. 'I guess I could try to jerk off real quick, jus to take the edge off.' Rhys thinks as he starts pulling his pants back up. The door suddenly opens and Rhys jerks in surprise only to find Jack standing there.

 

"Hey pumpkin." The elder man says with a grin, approaching him with a lustful look in his mismatched eyes. Rhys shivers and his cock twitches with need, ass clenching down on the plug. He whimpers softly and Jack lets out a quiet growl, taking hold of his hand and pulling him into a nearby stall. Jack presses Rhys up against the door of the stall, kissing him deep and hot until he's desperate and dizzy from it. The brunette is fully hard now, rocking his hips up against Jack's as he gasps softly into his mouth.

 

"Ja-aack! Please, please take it out god please!" Rhys whimpers, trying to keep quiet since the bathrooms tend to make things echo. The elder man chuckled and reached around him, Rhys spreading his legs wantonly while thick fingers probe around the thick plug. "You have been a good boy today so I guess I'll give you some relief." Jack purrs. He spins Rhys around and kneels down on the floor, making Rhys bend over with his hands braced on the wall in front of him. The brunette is fully hard now, pre-cum dripping from his slit and the need to piss is still there but pushed back for now.

 

"Mmmm, let’s take a look cupcake shall we?" Jack carefully grasps the plug, slowly sliding it out of him as Rhys turns his head to muffle his moans into his arm. The slick, hot drag makes him groan, legs trembling as Jack eases the plug out all the way then sets it aside. He then spreads his cheeks wide and Rhys can feel his breath ghosting across his gaping asshole. "J-Jack..." The brunette gasps, squirming slightly when he feels Jack's warm wet tongue lick over his hole.

 

Cum sluggishly starts to drip from Rhys' ass though most of it has obviously either dried up or been absorbed into his skin. Jack eagerly buries his tongue inside his boyfriend's well stretched asshole, the thick muscle rolling around inside of him. Rhys tries to clench down on that slick tongue, whining and bucking his hips back as his cock drools pre-cum all over the place. "Please, please...." The brunette begs senselessly. His ass feels so empty now and he wants Jack inside of him again, doesn't care that they're in a public bathroom in their god damn work place.

 

"You wanna be filled up again, sweet cheeks? Want daddy to stuff you full with his cock and cum one more time hm." Jack purrs, removing his mouth and searching through his pockets for some lube. He starts to slick his fingers when Rhys reaches back with one hand, batting it away and gasping, "Hurry up and get your dick inside me. Now!" The younger man's impatience is surprisingly hot as Jack stands, slicks his cock then pushes in. Thanks to the plug Rhys is still open and loose so Jack gets right to it, fucking into him hard and fast. Their bodies smack together lewdly as Rhys gasps and moans, head tilted back while his eyes clamp shut in bliss.

 

The elder man reaches around the grasps his boyfriend's dick, jerking him off to the same rhythm of his thrusts. The sound of their fuck is wet and loud, both of them gasping and grunting failing pretty hard at being quiet. Suddenly the bathroom door opens, someone is whistling and Jack completely stops. His other hand which had been on Rhys' waist comes up to clamp over the younger man's mouth, muffling him even further. He slowly, slowly starts to resume his thrust. Short, shallow things that have both of them shivering with lust.

 

The guy outside their stall is still whistling as he finished his business, taking his time to wash and dry his hands. Jack can tell Rhys is getting close, the little slut obviously getting off on the idea of almost being caught. Finally the man leaves and Jack resumes his hard thrusts, pounding into the brunette while his hand strokes him off. "Mmmm! J-Jaaack!" Rhys wails behind his hand, coming hard and hot all over. His ass clenches and flutters, milking Jack's dick until the elder man grunts loudly and buries himself as deep as possible. Scorching hot cum fills Rhys' ass up again and the brunette sighs in bliss, eyes fluttering shut as he's filled once more.

 

They take a moment to just calm down then Jack takes his hand away from Rhys' mouth. "Mmmm...Gotta pee Jack." The younger man murmurs and they shuffle forward as Jack aims Rhys' softened dick down at the toilet. He lets out an elated sigh as piss flows hot from the tip of his cock, head lolling back onto Jack's shoulder as he's supported. It seems to go on forever as Rhys shivers and sighs happily. Jack's dick slips out of him and he can feel cum starting to roll down his thighs wetly. It makes the younger man's dick twitch, but he's too fucked out to get hard again and finishes pissing. Jack helps to clean him up with various wet paper towels then pulls his pants back up and kisses him fondly, "Let's get back to work, baby." Rhys is definitely game to try that again.

 

End


End file.
